(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy parking tower, and more particularly, to an operation unit for a toy parking tower.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional toy parking set is too simple to attract children to play for a long period of time and the convention toy parking set simply is a plate enclosed by a fence which includes an entrance and an exit, the players move the toy cars into the paring set via the entrance and leave the parking set from the exit. The simple way is so boring and cannot attract the children. FIG. 1 shows another conventional toy parking set 10 which includes at least two floors 11, 12, 13 and a parking tower 20 is connected to the parking set 10. The parking tower 20 includes a box 21 which can be moved up and down in the parking tower 20.
The box 21 includes a rotation unit 25 located at the top thereof and a shaft 26 is connected between two opposite walls of the parking tower 20. An operation wheel 27 is connected to outside of the parking tower 20 and a rope has one end wrapped around the shaft 26 and the other end of the rope is fixed to the box 21. The players rotate the operation wheel 27 to lift the box 21 form the lower floor 11 to a higher floor 12 or 13 so as to deliver the car in the box 21 to the desired floor. When the car needs to be lower from the higher floor to the lower floor, the operation wheel 27 is released and the gravity will lower the box together with the car in the box 21 to the lower floor.
However, the weight of the box and the car in the box may not be sufficient to descend and there is no proper guide system to smoothly guide the box to descend.
The present invention intends to provide an operation unit for a toy parking tower which provides the players more fun during multiple operation steps.